Una nueva historia de amor NaruHina
by bommper
Summary: que harias si la persona que siempre te a amado se te declara en medio de una batalla despertara un nuevo sentimiento en ti? descubrelo NaruHina...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal a todos aquí subo la primera parte de mi historia se trata sobre naruto y hinata quien , mas? Solo ellos, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos los aceptare porque asi es como mejorare cada capitulo gracias y espero lo disfruten……..**

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO APARECE**

Era un dia con un sol realmente bello el que iluminaba la aldea de la hoja (bueno lo que restaba de ella por los ataques que llevo a cabo Pein) todos estaban a la expectativa del gran héroe, el que pudo derrotar a pain juntos con todos sus reinos.

A lo lejos se ve a un jounnin (Kakashi el ninja copia) traia en su espalda a un rubio de 20 años inconciente en su espalda, cuando se fue acercando los aldeanos junto con todos los shinobis lo estaban esperando, estaban esperando a su gran héroe.

Muchos shinobis decían entre ellos que no podían creer que un gennin ahora se había vuelto el mas poderoso de todo el país del fuego, unos mas aventurados decían que el era mas poderoso que cualquier shinobi de las 5 aldeas ocultas.

Podría a ver diferencias en sus comentarios pero lo importante es que llegaban a la misma conclusión todos y es que Naruto Uzumaki el ninja mas hiperactivo de la aldea ahora se encontraba en la elite de los mas poderosos, el contenedor del kyuby como antes lo conocían y muchos lo despreciaban ahora lo respetaban como tal.

El escuchaba voces que decían ¿estará bien? ¿Cuándo despertara? Entre otras preguntas, cuando por fin unos ojos azules como el mar empezaron a abrirse e iluminarse con ese radiante sol todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad el no sabia porque los aldeanos se encontraban a su alrededor y gritando con una euforia hasta que de pronto se acerca una chica de cabello rosado y lo abraza, le das las gracias y se pone a llorar de felicidad Sakura lloraba porque al fin podía ver que Naruto se encontraba bien.

Naruto aun no sabia el porque todos absolutamente todos los aldeanos y todos los clanes estaban reunidos hasta que de pronto se acerco a el Kakashi y le explico que el se había encargado de informar a todos los aldeanos sobre la noticia de que el había sido el encargado de asesinar a Pain, ese sujeto que ni siquiera Kakashi un jounnin ex AMBU había podido sostener un encuentro con unos de los reinos de Pain.

A lo lejos de toda la gente se encontraba una hermosa mujer de 19 años, tenia unos ojos mas hermosos que pudieran existir, eran dos perlas que al sol brillaban mas y mas, durante las noches esos ojos eran tan hermoso como la mejor luna que pudiera existir, era nada mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, ella al ver que por fin su amado, por el cual ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse……….

(FLASH BACK)

( Na…NA Naruto… Kun yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario con tal de protegerte, porque siempre estuviste apoyándome y dándome fuerzas para salir adelante de todos los obstáculos que la vida ha puesto en mi camino, es por eso que te defenderé con mi vida si es necesario, porque si algo te pasara simplemente no tendría sentido seguir adelante porque YO TE AMO NARUTO KUN).

(FIN DE FLASH BACK)

se entontraba mejor no lo podía creer y sin aviso empezaron a correr por sus hermosas y suaves mejillas unas lagrimas, no eran de tristeza al contrario eran de felicidad, ya que veia a su amado rubio bien, lo veía mas radiante que de costumbre.

Después de transcurrir una semana de este acontecimiento se podía ver en el monte de los Hokages, en especifico sobre la cabeza del cuarto, un rubio preocupado porque le habían hecho llegar información en la cual se decía que su amigo, su camarada de equipo Sasuke Uchiha ahora es perseguido por las 5 grande naciones ninjas y es considerado un delicuente a nivel internacional y lo peor aun Madara Uchiha, quien se creía se encontraba muerto había declarado la 4 Gran Guerra Shinobi.

Pero aun mas rondaban ideas sobre la cabeza de Naruto y era que recordaba lo que había sucedido durante la pelea contra Pain, cuando la niña rara como el la conocía le había declarado su amor, estaba confundido con esa declaración, no sabia si simplemente lo había hecho por la preocupación hacia el?, también pensaba y si realmente es amor, amor sincero? y asi siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezaba a atardecer y de pronto apareció esa chica, esa niña rara como el la consideraba antes, asi es Hinata se encontraba ahí.

No sabia que decir, no sabia como reaccionaria su amado al verla, no sabia ni siquiera que decirle, quería saber que es lo que tanto le preocupaba a su amado, el porque se veía tan pensativo seria por la declaración que le había hecho a su rubio durante la pelea contra Pain? pero se armo de valor y …….

Eto… eto… Hola Na.. Naruto Kun entonces salió de sus pensamientos y se dio vuelta, no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos, vio a una Hinata radiante y mas hermosa que nunca, de algo estaba seguro Naruto y era que no era esa niña rara como el la consideraba, si no que mejor dicho era la mayor obra que había hecho dios en la perfeccion de una mujer, ella noto la forma en la que el se le quedo viendo y provoco que se sonrojara mucho, algo natural en ella.

Durante ese lapso hubo un silencio pero no era un silencio cualquiera era un silencio en el cual se respiraba algo, algo hermoso, sincero, esa atmosfera que rara vez aparece entre dos personas.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto decidió romper ese silencio……

Hola Hinata como estas?

Eto….. Eto ….. bien

Pero que haces aquí solo? Pregunto aun mas sonrojada.

Nada simplemente pensando en las cosas que han estado pasando en estos últimos días.

Me imagino que estaras pensando en Sasuke no es asi?

Si eso es algo en lo que he estado pensando (no podía aun decirle que lo que mas le quitaba de sus pensamientos era ella) ,en ese momento ese sonrojo un poco, pero trato de disimularlo para que hinata no lo distinguiera, en ese momento aparece un AMBU y dice Naruto, Hokage Sama te esta buscando, que alivio pensó Naruto pero a la ves un poco de tristeza ya que el quería aclarar esas dudas que tenia sobre lo que le había dicho Hinata.

Entre tanto en otra en la Adea Oculta de la Nube se encontraba el Raikage totalmente asombrado por la noticia que le había llegado desde la Hoja donde decía que Naruto Uzumaky, el Jinchuriky del Nueve Colas había asesinado a el portador del Rinnegan (Pain), entonces le hablo a su hermano, a el otro Jinchuriky que aun existía, Killer Bee el portador del ocho colas, le pregunto a su hermano que para que lo quería, que lo había interrumpido en su entrenamiento para cantar mejor, a lo que el Raikage le molesto y le dio el pergamino que le habían hecho llegar de la Konoha.

Wow!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer en verdad que el si debe de hacer un muy buen equipo con su bestia dijo Killer Bee en tono de rima a lo que el Raikage respondió, te equivocas el lo hizo sin la ayuda de su bestia, esto dejo aun mas impresionado su hermano el cual dijo no puede ser entonces este tipo Naruto Uzumaki realmente es poderoso, pero dime hermano para que me hablaste, la razón es muy simple necesito que salgas ahora mismo hacia la aldea de la Konoha para que le ayudes a Naruto a trabajar con su bestia ya que eres el único Jinchuriky que eres capaz de controlar a tu bestia, a lo que Killer Bee solo respondió yeah!!!! Con una mano extendida hacia el cielo en señal de que iria, esto de pondrá muy emocionante.

Hokage Sama me mando a buscar dijo Naruto? Asi es y el motivo por el cual te mande a llamar es que saldrás por 2 meses de la aldea a un lugar secreto a entrenar debido a que como sabes nos encontramos en guerra con Madara Uchiha, para que puedas utilizar el poder del nueve colas, ya mande una petición al Raikage en la cual le pedia ese favor, debido a que su hermano es el único que puede controlar a su bestia asento la rubia Hokage (la princesa Tsunade).

Esta noticia le callo como un valde de agua fría porque simplemente el solo pensaba en aclarar esas dudas que tenia con hinata, Tsunade vio la reacción que tuvo naruto y le pregunto, que es lo que te pasa, pensé que estarías mas emocionado por esta noticia porque te volveras aun mas poderoso de lo que ya eres a lo que el rubio solo respondió, no es nada simplemente que tenia algunas cosas que hacer aquí en la aldea, (pero bueno eso me servirá para ordenar mejor mis ideas y ver si realmente hinata me ama como me lo dijo esto pensó el rubio).

Y bien en donde me encontrare con el hermano del Raikage?

El llega esta noche a la aldea asi que alista tus cosas porque mañana parten a tu entrenamiento, ok si no me requiere para otra cosa me retiro dijo el rubio, a lo que la rubia le dijo que eso era todo que se podía marchar.

Naruto ya se encontraba en su departamento ordeno todo lo que se iba a llevar para el viaje y se preparo para dormir pero no podía, simplemente daba vueltas en su cama asi pasaron 2 horas y ya que no podía dormir decidió salir a caminar un rato, llego a un parque en el cual se sento en una banca , de pronto volteo su mirada hacia arriba y vio una grande y hermosa luna, eso le recordaba a la mas hermosa y heredera del clan Hyuga, pasaron los minutos y el solo recordaba a esa hermosa mujer que había visto algunas horas atrás y recordaba lo hermosa que era y recordaba todo lo que vivio en su niñez y…….. por fin el se dio cuenta que lo que el realmente sentía por ella era amor, de ese amor que solo una ves sucede en la vida y que si pierdes la oportunidad de decirlo simplemente se va y jamás vuelve.

Decidió ir a su casa para hacer algo que el jamás haría escribir una carta, asi es una carta en la cual se despediría de su amada y se atrevería a decirle lo que el siente por ella, aunque el tenia un poco de temor al pensar en que la tal ves seria rechazado por Hinata, (nuevamente pensó si solo me dijo eso para que me armara aun mas de valor y fuerza y asi poder derrotar a Pain?)

Pero que cosas tan tontas pienso, decía el rubio, ella realmente iba a dar su vida por protegerme eso es una clara señal de que me ama, como ahora lo siento yo, no no puede ser, que alguien se fije en mi de esa manera, no puede ser.

Asi llego nuevamente a su departamento y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, ya que si no lo arriesgaba todo simplemente podía perder a la persona que habia despertado ese sentimiento que jamás había conocido. Y se dispuso a hacer la carta………

Hola Hinata, solo te escribo para decirte que me voy a entrenar por dos meses con el hermano del Raikage, para asi poder controlar el poder del Kyuby, disculpa si no he tenido el valor suficiente para decírtelo de frente, pero simplemente no me atrevi.

Sabes ayer cuando me preguntaste en que era lo que estaba pensando te oculte algo y es que realmente lo que me tiene asi de pensativo eres tu, si asi como le puedes leer eres tu hinata.

Hinata en mi estas despertaste un sentimiento que jamás pensé conocerlo, asi es hinata es algo lindo, algo que jamás había sentido antes, pero sabes tengo miedo, miedo a que tu simplemente me rechazes, no se porque digo esto si de tu propia boca escuche que me amas y que estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por mi pero mis dudas, mis malditas dudas que tengo no me dejan tranquilo y es por eso que no me atrevi a decírtelo en ese momento en el que te vi por favor perdóname por ser tan cobarde, al decírtelo por escrito y no de frente.

Te prometo que me hare mas fuerte, para proteger a Konoha, cuando vuelva lo primero que hare será ir a verte para saber que es lo que piensas sobre esto, espero y sean buenas noticias ya que si no fuera cierto simplemente me muero.

Quiero que te cuides mucho durante este tiempo que estare ausente, te prometo en cuanto vuelva que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario asi como tu lo hiciste en aquella ocacion.

No tengo mas que decirte solo algo y es que…………………………………….

TE AMO HINATA HYUGA .

……………………… que pasara como reaccionara hinata ante tal carta? Eso lo veremos en en siguiente capitulo

Solo espero me disculpen si tuve errores lo que pasa es que es mi primer historia espero la lean y me dejen sus comentarios para que asi vaya mejorando

Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal a todos aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero sea de su agrado**

**Quiero agradecer a Heero Kusanagi por su ayuda**

**Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**LA PARTIDA Y EL INICIO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO**

Después de haber terminado la carta se fue a los territorios del clan Hyuga se escabullo de la seguridad que tenían y llego a la ventana de su amada, dejo esa carta afuera y se fue.

Llego el siguiente día en la habitación de esa hermosa mujer empezaron a asomarse los primeros rayos del sol, empezaron a iluminar esos ojos tan hermosos y se levanto para arreglar su cama, se dispuso a abrir la venta de su cuarto y noto que había algo afuera de la misma, se quedo pensando en que era eso, así que abrió la ventana y tomo ese papel que veía ahí y se sentó en su cama en cuanto la empezó a desenvolver noto que se trataba de una carta, la termino de abrir y se dispuso a leerla.

No podía creer lo que decía esa carta, esa carta era de su amado, mientras mas leía sus lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermoso ojos, no lo podía creer, en verdad ese rubio del cual se había enamorado, también la amaba a ella, pero lloraba al pensar que su rubio se había marchado, ahora que el se había abierto con ella y ella con el no lo podía creer.

Ella pensaba que porque el destino era tan cruel porque si no fuera por esa guerra el estaría en la aldea y así podía hablar directamente con su amado para declararle completamente sus sentimientos (quería decirle a su amado todo absolutamente todo lo que ella siente por el).

Termino de leerla y lo primero que pensó fue en ir a buscar a su amado al menos para poder despedirse de el, eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando se encontraba Hinata ya afuera del departamento de su amado y decidió tocar, pero por mas que tocaba esa puerta no se abría, entonces se puso muy triste al imaginarse que su amado ya había partido. Decidió ir a la torre Hokage para preguntarle a Tsunade sama por su amado.

Mientras tanto ya un poco alejados de la aldea se veían 2 siluetas que iban a una velocidad considerablemente rápida entre las ramas de los arboles, eran Killer Bee y Naruto en cual no podía creer que no iba a ver a su amada hasta dentro de 2 meses, y lo peor era que no creía que fuera a soportar todo ese tiempo al lado del portador de Hachibi (escucharlo día y noche cantando).

Alguien toco la puerta de la oficina de la quinta a lo que esta solo dijo adelante, se abrió la puerta y lo primero que se pudo ver fueron esos cabellos azulado, dime Hinata que es lo que deseas, no recuerdo haberte mandado a llamar.

Eto… eto Tsunade sama disculpe por venir así nada mas pero es que hay algo que quiero preguntarle, y bien dime que es lo que quieres decir Hinata, bueno es que yo quería preguntarle sobre Na... Na... Naruto Kun si de casualidad no había venido a buscarla, ya que tenia algo importante que hablar con el jugando con sus dedos y la vista abajo.

Lo siento mucho Hinata, Naruto tiene como una hora que se fue, en ese instante sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y antes de que pudiera preguntarle Tsunade el motivo por el cual buscaba a Naruto, ella solo dijo gracias con su permiso me retiro, cerrando la puerta no pudo soportar y de sus hermosos ojos salieron unas lagrimas, no lo podía creer no alcanzo al menos a despedirse de su amado rubio.

Llego a la mansión Hyuga y se fue directamente a su recamara en la cual simplemente abrazo su almohada y se desahogo, después de que termino, se hizo una promesa así misma.

Naruto Kun te prometo que en estos 2 meses me hare mas fuerte para que cuando llegues te des cuenta de que no han sido tiempo perdido, ese es mi camino ninja concluyo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

**FLASH BACK**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y en la oficina de la quinta se escuchaban gritos, el no sabia de que se trataba, se imaginaba que tal ves la quinta había amanecido de mal humor, pero conforme se fue acercando a la oficina noto que los gritos no eran de ella si no mas bien eran de un varón y lo peor que estaba cantando o bueno al menos eso intentaba esa persona hacer con esos gritos.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de la quinta y solo escucho decir adelante Naruto, el rubio abrió la puerta y vio a un tipo extraño, a lo que el tipo extraño solo dijo, vaya así que tu eres el que asesino a Pain, no lo puedo creer si solo eres un niño, a lo que el rubio le molesto pero antes de que dijera algo interrumpió la rubia Hokage.

Naruto te presento a Killer Bee y el será el encargado de entrenarte para que puedas controlar al Kyubi, no puede ser pensó Naruto, (ese intento de artista es en verdad capaz de controlar a su bestia?), por un momento se había quedado callado en ese pensamiento hasta que de pronto le dijo el portador de Hachibi, que es que a caso no te da gusto saber que entrenaras al lado de la abeja asesina de la nube y aparte de ser el mejor cantante del mundo?.

No puede ser aparte de ser un intento de cantante ahora es arrogante pensó el rubio.

Bien Killer Bee ya tienes el mapa en donde se muestra el lugar donde entrenaran, así que ya pueden marcharse, si Hokage sama, entonces partimos y con su singular mano derecha al aire.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Mientras tanto en una cueva se encontraba un tipo con una mascara (Madara), se aproximo a el Zetsu (el cabeza de sábila), Madara sama me acaban de informar que el hermano del Raikage fue a la aldea de Konoha para llevarse a Naruto a entrenar.

Mmmm al parecer quieren que Naruto pueda controlar el poder del Kyubi, y dime Zetsu sabes en donde van a entrenar o es que a caso lo harán en esa maldita aldea, lo siento Madara sama, pero al parecer se fueron a un lugar secreto para que no interfiramos en su entrenamiento, mm ya veo esta bien, eso por el momento no es una molestia ya que nosotros contamos con el poder de los 7 bijus, y dime que tal vamos con nuestro reclutamiento de shinobis para encarar esta guerra, bien Madara sama al paso que vamos tendremos una fuerza suficiente como para atacar completamente a las 5 aldeas, esta bien eso es todo puedes retirarte Zetsu, como usted diga.

Transcurrieron 5 días y pregunto Naruto, Killer Bee falta mucho para llegar a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento? Ba!! No me digas que ya estas cansado?

No es eso decía Naruto es que simplemente ya me arte de escucharte cantar, que poco se ve que sabes de música dijo Killer Bee muchos quisieran tener ese privilegio de escucharme cantar, pero tu por lo visto no eres amante de la música, no puede ser pero esta bien te responderé ya estamos a unas horas de llegar si es que eso tanto te preocupa.

Y así fue transcurrieron 2 horas y por fin llegaron a un lugar que parecía una aldea en ruinas, a lo que el rubio pregunto y bien es que a caso este es el famoso lugar tan secreto que nos mando Tsunade sama para entrenar? Así es mocoso porque lo preguntas?

Mmm no por nada simplemente que no le veo sentido a que digan que es un lugar secreto si se encuentra en ruinas, al terminar de decir esto (sin saber porque sintió una gran nostalgia por ese lugar pero no sabia el motivo por el cual le provocaba eso pensó el rubio), si tan solo con el verlo era algo deprimente para los ojos de cualquiera, vaya ni siquiera sabes lo que hablas mocoso, de que hablas pasante de cantante?

**FLASH BACK**

Dígame Hokage sama y en donde es el lugar al cual me iré a entrenar con Naruto, ten el mapa ahí muestra la ubicación exacta del lugar, ese lugar es en donde se encontraba antiguamente el clan Namikaze vaya alguna vez había escuchado de ese clan pero nunca me imagine algún día saber su ubicación exacta, así es Killer Bee, es por eso que en ese lugar entrenaran ya que muy pocos saben la ubicación exacta, pero como ahora nuestras aldeas han formado una alianza es por eso que te estoy brindando esta información.

Y también deseo que Naruto conozca un poco del lugar de donde proviene.

A ver si entendí bien Hokage sama me esta diciendo que ese mocoso proviene del clan mas poderoso que existió en los 5 países?

Así es Naruto es el único sobreviviente de ese clan, pero por razones de seguridad no le hemos dicho nada así que te pido el favor de que no le vayas a comentar nada sobre esto ultimo que hemos hablado, como usted ordene Hokage sama.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

De nada mocoso olvídalo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha en los terrenos del clan Hyuga se encontraba Neji y Hinata entrenando, llevaban mas de 3 horas haciéndolo, algo extraño sucedía pensó Neji porque veía en los ojos de su prima algo extraño era un brillo, como si algo la inspiraba a entrenar con mas ganas de las habituales, a lo que al ver a su primo que se le quedaba viendo de una manera mas extraña que la habitual decidió preguntar, Neji porque te que me quedas viendo de esa manera, es que a caso pasa algo malo? A lo que el solo respondió vaya por lo visto te vino bien que Naruto haya partido, y porque lo dices pregunto una Hinata con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, muy simple prima porque ahora te estas esforzando de mas, al parecer no te quieres quedar atrás, y le quieres demostrar a Naruto que también tu entrenaste fuerte.

Eto… eto n… no… Neji simplemente que como podrás ver estamos en guerra y tengo que volverme mas fuerte para así poder proteger a la aldea (esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojándose, ni ella se lo creyó solo esperaba que su primo así lo hiciera) aja como tu digas prima (vaya naruto eres una gran inspiración en mi prima espero realmente sepas valorar lo que ella esta haciendo por conquistarte)

En la torre Hokage se encontraba Tsunade hablando con los capitanes de los equipos y con algunos ninjas AMBU, sobre como iban a plantear su estrategia para defender la aldea, pero de pronto alguien la interrumpió y dígame Hokage sama no se le hace extraño que aun después de haber declarado la 4 guerra Madara aun no nos a atacado, ni tampoco a las demás aldeas? Dijo Kakashi.

Tienes razón pero lo mas seguro es que estén planeando que aldea atacaran primero ya que conociendo a Madara pensara atacar antes a las aldeas mas pequeñas y después vendrá sobre las mas grandes dijo Tsunade.

Es por eso que ahora debemos de enfocarnos a realizar nuestra estrategia de defensa para que cuando esto pase no nos tome por sorpresa, ya que ahora no se encuentra con nosotros Naruto, hablando de el Tsunade sama cuando es que el volverá de su entrenamiento?

Regresara en 2 meses aproximadamente, eso me dijo Killer Bee que tardarían para que el pueda controlar al Kyubi, (solo espero y que sus cálculos sean los correctos porque si no vamos a estar en problemas pensó Tsunade).

Terminaron de formar la estrategia de cómo iban a defender la aldea y les dio la orden de que se retiraran.

Vaya esto de la guerra en verdad que es demasiado estresante dijo la rubia Hokage, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un recipiente con Sake y le dio un trago, pero que digo trago casi se lo termino, me pregunto si ya habrá llegado Naruto a su lugar de entrenamiento esto lo pensaba mientras miraba al cielo por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en aquel lugar y bien mocoso a ver demuéstrame que tan poderoso eres te lo advierto no vamos a jugar así que ponte serio, al escuchar esto el rubio se molesto (algo raro en el jajá) simplemente se quedo quieto por unos momentos y después abrió sus ojos pero Killer Bee noto algo extraño y era que ahora en lugar de que fueran sus ojos de color azul eran de color amarillos, sus parpados eran rojos y sus pupilas negras (sage mode).

Vaya mocoso por lo visto no dejas de asombrarme, a ver si eres capaz de pelear con la abeja asesina de la aldea de la nube.

Naruto hace un movimiento de manos y dice Kage bunshin no jutsu y aparecen 3 clones se empiezan a reunir alrededor de el original, a lo que Killer Bee le dice mocoso que rayos piensas hacer con esos 3 clones, antes de que terminara desaparecieron los clones y naruto, después dijo Rasen Rengan a lo que su oponente solo dijo vaya esto si se pondrá interesante pero antes de continuar, el rubio ya se encontraba cerca de el y apunto de asestarle su primer ataque, la abeja logro esquivarlo, con cierta facilidad, se pudieron nuevamente en pose de pelea y un Killer Bee emocionado dijo, bien mocoso por lo visto ahora entiendo el motivo por el cual asesinaste al portador del Rinnegan (Pain), pero ahora es mi turno toma sus 7 espadas y las carga con chacra ritón y se pone en una pose algo extraña para Naruto, debido a que se las coloca alrededor de su cuerpo las 7 espadas; 2 sobre el brazo izquierdo (una con la mano y la otra a la altura de su axila), 1 espada en su boca, 1 sosteniéndola sobre su hombro derecho, 1 tomándola con esa mano y las ultimas 2 se encontraban en su pierna derecha (una atrás de la rodilla y la otra sobre la esa misma pierna pero pegada a su cuerpo) de momento antes de que terminara de ver lo que pasaba Killer Bee se avienta hacia el rubio girando en una forma de rueda, haciendo prácticamente imposible defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo a lo que naruto se ve obligado a dar un gran salto, así continuaron durante lo que les quedaba de ese día.

**Que pasara ahora que Killer Bee sabe del potencial de Naruto?**

**Será capaz de controlar al Kyubi?**

**Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos me ayudaran a mejorar**

**Hasta pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia**

**Les agradezco a los que me han dejado reviews**

**Gracias por sus observaciones y pues espero sea de su agrado este capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa que no les guste espero me lo hagan saber para mejorar el siguiente capitulo**

**Hasta pronto.**

**ENTRENANDO PARA DOMINAR AL NUEVE COLAS**

Así había pasado alrededor de 1 mes que habían empezado con ese entrenamiento y en verdad que era desgastante, el rubio hace un poco tiempo estuvo a punto de morir debido a la exigencia que Killer Bee ponía en su entrenamiento con el rubio.

Vaya Naruto en verdad crees poder vencerme algún día?

En verdad crees poder resistir mi entrenamiento? Preguntaba el rapero.

No cabe duda que aun eres un niño, pero esta bien tienes un poco de mi respeto debido a que asesinaste a ese akatsuki sin ayuda de nadie.

El rubio simplemente lo volteo a ver con una cara de enojo y solo dijo, maldito pasante de cantante veras que seré capaz de controlar a mi bestia y todo cambiara, el que estará a punto de morir serás tu esto ultimo lo dijo para tratar de llevarle la contraria a la abeja. No sabes lo que hablas niño pero esta bien piensa lo que quieras, así continuaron con el entrenamiento hasta que terminaron y luego………………………….

Empezaba a anocher y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto solo vio un manto lleno de estrellas que lo cubría y que había un punto de luz claro y hermoso, al voltear a ver que era, solo pudo observar una hermosa luna que lo estaba iluminando esa noche (después de tan difícil entrenamiento al menos puedo disfrutar estos momentos) pensó el rubio, pero eso no era lo que mas lo tenia pensativo, había algo mas que le provocaba que sus ideas anduvieran de un lado para otro, era esa luna tan radiante y hermosa lo que lo mantenía así de pensativo, lo ponía a pensar en un par de ojos que realmente los podía comparar con aquella bella luna.

Hinata que es lo que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

Estarás acostada?

Piensas en mí como yo lo hago por ti?

Llegando me disculpare por haber sido un tono y nunca haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi. Solo espero y me correspondas, porque realmente despertaste un sentimiento muy hermoso en mi y con mi partida de la aldea debido a este entrenamiento que estoy teniendo me doy cuenta que simplemente esta creciendo mas y mas ahora solo puedo decirte que mi vida la quiero pasar absolutamente a tu la….. (Pero fue interrumpido por la abeja asesina)

Naruto te noto muy pensativo dijo la abeja (ahora ya lo trataba con respeto debido a que ya había comprobó su gran fuerza y darse cuenta que en verdad la información que le habían mandado desde Konoha a su hermano sobre el poder del rubio era cierto) el rubio no supo porque pero además de la nostalgia que le despertaba el lugar en donde se encontraban se comporto de una manera sincera hacia la abeja y respondió….

Killer Bee alguna ves alguna chica te ha amado desde que eran pequeños, de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de esos sentimientos y que tú la principal persona no lo habías notado por todo ese tiempo y lo peor que cuando te enteraste fue en medio de una batalla en la cual casi pierde la vida por protegerte?

La abeja al escuchar se puso serio (algo muy raro en el) y dijo no Naruto jamás me ha sucedido algo así hasta este momento, pero en verdad se nota que eres un tonto, esto lo dijo con cierta sonrisa en su boca, el rubio solo dijo, lo se siempre he sido un tonto pero ahora que ya lo se no se como debo de actuar, porque tengo miedo a que ella simplemente me rechace cuando le declare mis sentimientos , la abeja le respondió, que tonto eres Naruto porque no hay mayor prueba de un amor puro y sincero que arriesgar su propia vida por protegerte, lo que yo te puedo recomendar es que pierdas ese tonto miedo que tienes y que en cuanto lleguemos hagas lo que tuviste que hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No lo puedo creer controlas hasta ahora el poder de 5 colas del zorro pero le temes a una simple mujer, vaya que eres algo complicado de entender, pero en fin ya te di mi opinión tu sabrás la manera de actuar cuando lleguemos a tu aldea concluyo este acomodándose para dormir un rato.

En la aldea de la Konoha específicamente en la mansión Hyuga en una de las habitaciones se encontraba la ojiperla viendo la misma luna que Naruto se encontraba viendo y pensó, Naruto ya ha transcurrido un mes desde que partiste de la aldea me pregunto como estarás en estos momentos? Como iras en tu entrenamiento?

Solo espero te encuentres bien ya que si te pasa algo no se que haría porque todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaría, además espero puedas ver algún avance en mi fuerza ya que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño y esfuerzo para volverme una mujer que sea digna para ti, suspiro y un leve sonrojo se hizo notar en esos momentos en sus hermosas mejillas y siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos, en lo que tanto amaba a esa persona de melena rubia como el sol.

Así continuo el paso de los días.

En aquel lugar se observaban dos figuras enormes, eran el Hachibi y el Kyubi se encontraban peleando y solo se podía distinguir que había explosiones de gran magnitud alrededor de ellos después de una ultima explosión desaparecieron estos seres y se veía a un Killer Bee demasiado cansado y a un Naruto un poco menos cansado (debemos de recordar que el chakra del Kyubi es interminable, cosa que los demás bijus no tenían).

Vaya Naruto en verdad te has vuelto a un mas poderoso de lo que eras antes, ahora eres capaz de hacer equipo con tu bestia y tu poder es inagotable, terminaste en menos tiempo del previsto dijo la abeja.

Naruto simplemente lo volteo a ver y le dio una gran sonrisa (dando a entender que si no fuera por el, jamás hubiera podido controlar ese poder y solo le estorbaría en los momentos de la batalla), solo dijo Naruto después de que sonrió gracias Killer Bee por tu entrenamiento, lo mejor de todo es que si te atreves nuevamente a cantar ahora soy capaz de derrotarte para que no lo hagas, la abeja solo dijo vaya que tonto eres aun no sabes distinguir lo que en verdad es arte y se fue a comer algo debido a que se encontraban entrenando desde muy temprano.

Entre tanto en la aldea de la Konoha se encontraban, en el campo de entrenamiento 6, se veía a lo lejos dos manchas verdes entrenando taijutsu, los dos con unas cejas que… bueno así la dejamos, ya deben de saber a quien me refiero, así es estaba Gai sensei junto con su alumno Rock Lee, terminando su entrenamiento de ese día dijo el pupilo, Gai sensei me pregunto cuando es que volverá Naruto de su entrenamiento pregunto, a lo que el mayor respondió lo que le había informado Tsunade sama llegaría en 7 días, ya que en esa fecha se cumplen los 2 meses desde que partió de la aldea, Rock Lee no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran llamas y dijera solo espero que este entrenando con la fuerza y las llamas de la juventud y cuando llegue me pueda demostrar cuanto avanzo en su entrenamiento al lado del hermano del Raikage ya que también yo me he esforzado por volverme mas fuerte de lo que era antes, el maestro simplemente sonrió y puso su mano en la posición de siempre su puño cerrado levantando el dedo pulgar, y diciendo claro que si mi querido alumno seguramente Naruto vendrá con mas poder que nunca porque recuerda que el poder de las llamas de la juventud las tienen todos ustedes esto ultimo lo dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraban alrededor de una mesa comiendo Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji, había un silencio algo extraño en esa casa, pero el mayor de los Hyuga decidió romper ese silencio, y bien dime Neji como va Hinata en su entrenamiento a lo que el ojiperla dijo, Hiashi sama, en verdad ha aumentado bastante sus habilidades Hinata, ahora me cuesta mas trabajo mantener un entrenamiento con ella, mientras que la mas pequeña que se encontraba ahí escuchando lo que su primo había dicho se acerco al oído de la peli azul y le dijo ( vaya hermana por lo visto quieres impresionar a Naruto verdad? Aun no entiendo exactamente lo que es el amor pero por lo visto es buen inspirador debido que tu te haces cada día mas fuerte jajá), Hinata no puedo soportar esas palabras que le dijo su hermana menor y su sonrojo fue tal que Neji lo percibió y este solamente sonrió un poco para seguir tomando sus alimentos.

Segundos después de que sucediera esto Hinata se acerco a su hermana Hanabi y le dijo al oído (no se que hablas hermanita si ya me han dicho que tu también estas entrenando demasiado para volverte mas fuerte y me dijeron que lo haces por un tal Konohamaru jeje) al escuchar esto la menor de los Hyuga simplemente no pudo soportar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, Hinata simplemente pensó (que bien se siente, ahora entiendo porque dicen muchos que la venganza es un plato que se sirve y disfruta mejor frio) jeje.

En otra parte de la aldea mas específicamente en el bosque se encontraba Sakura entrenando con su maestra Tsunade, maestra me pregunto como se encontrara Naruto y como le estará yendo con ese pasante de cantante, porque conociendo a Naruto es posible que no se lleven muy bien jajá, Tsunade respondió, no te preocupes por Naruto el se encuentra bien ya que estamos en contacto porque me dejo una rana mensajera para comunicarnos y siempre me pregunta como se encuentra la aldea y mas en especifico como se encuentra la heredera del clan Hyuga, esto sorprendió demasiado a Sakura, sabia que la persona por la cual se preocupaba su amigo es Hinata, no pudo ocultar sentir celos ante tal situación, debido a que desde que se había marchado Sasuke de la aldea Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado para apoyarla, sin querer Sakura empezaba a tener un sentimiento hacia el rubio, pero al parecer el rubio ya no sentía lo mismo por ella pensó la pelirosa.

Sakura que es lo que te sucede pregunto la rubia? Debido a que noto algo de seriedad cuando te dije sobre Hinata, la pelirosa simplemente contesto, no es nada Tsunade sama por favor continuemos con mi entrenamiento, a lo que la rubia dijo esta bien prepárate que continuaremos hai Tsunade sama.

Era una mañana como cualquiera para los demás aldeanos de la aldea de la Konoha,(sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía venir un ataque hacia su aldea) pero para una peli azul no lo era, debido a que ese día se cumplían los 2 meses desde que su amado se había marchado a su entrenamiento, y por fin lo vería de nuevo, por fin tendría la oportunidad para decláresele completamente a su amado seguía hundida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien la interrumpió, porque tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Ella se levanta y va a ver quien era el responsable de haberla sacado de esos pensamiento que tenia, al abrir noto que era su primo, hola Neji que se te ofrece pregunto la joven un poco molesta.

Lo que pasa es que nos han mandado a traer Tsunade Sama, a lo que la peli azul solo respondió ok en un momento salgo, se metió a tomar una ducha, se puso su ropa habitual y salió a la sala donde su primo la estaba esperando, estas lista? Dijo el primo y ella respondió que si que ya podían partir a ver a Tsunade Sama, entonces los dos partieron hacia la torre Hokage.

Tsunade Sama se encontraba en sentada en su sillón y atrás del escritorio ya conocido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, a lo que ella dijo adelante, así entraron y dijo los estaba esperando, se han de preguntar el motivo por el cual los mande a llamar a lo que los dos simplemente afirmaron con su cabeza.

Pues bien el motivo por el cual los he mandado a traer es que necesitamos mayor seguridad en los alrededores de la aldea durante la noche y como ustedes tiene el Byakugan pues que mejor que sean los de su clan los encargados de realizar esta tarea.

Neji pregunto Tsunade Sama con todo respeto a que se debe que nos haya hablado, esto se lo hubiera podido decir a cualquier integrante de nuestro clan, a lo que la rubia respondió, como saben estas misiones de seguridad son muy difíciles, mas ahora que Madara esta mas que obsesionado por obtener el Kyubi y solo puedo confiar en que ustedes estén al frente de esta misión, se encargaran de elegir a los integrantes que los acompañaran, les termino de explicar el como llevarían a cabo la misión y así ellos dijeron que estaban de acuerdo.

Tsunade Sama nos retiramos dijo Neji con su seguridad de siempre a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza pero antes de que salieran de la oficina ya antes mencionada, se detuvo Hinata en la puerta y le dijo a Neji que se adelantara que había algo que quería preguntarle a Tsunade a lo que el ojiperla solo asintió con la cabeza no sin antes preguntarle.

Es Naruto sobre quien vas a preguntar no es así Hinata? A lo que la peli azul respondió con un sonrojo característico en ella cuando se trataba de ese rubio, si así es… es por Na... Na… Naruto Kun por el cual voy a preguntar, porque ya pasaron los 2 meses desde su partida y quería saber cuando iba a regresar, Neji solo movió la cabeza, tratando de dar a entender (hay Hinata cuando cambiaras, siempre te pones así cuando se trata de el), ok Hinata te veo al rato en la mansión , mientras voy a seleccionar a los que nos van a acompañar en esta misión.

Tsunade Sama necesito hablar con usted, dime Hinata que es lo que quieres hablar, a lo que la peli azul simplemente empezó a jugar con sus dedos, eto… eto… ya .. pasaron 2 meses desde que Naruto Kun se fue de la aldea a entrenar y me preguntaba si usted no sabría cuando llegara?

Ayer me acaba de llegar una rana mensajera en la cual me dice Naruto que llegara hoy en la noche, ¿porque preguntas Hinata? (Tsunade simplemente pregunto para ver que reacción tendría la peli azul, debido a que ella sabia de los sentimientos que tiene Hinata hacia Naruto).

Eto… eto y se sonrojo ahora si como un tomate y respondió, nada simplemente quería saber eso porque estoy preocupada, debido a que nos encontramos en guerra pensé que le había pasado algo malo, pero bueno ya me siento mejor, gracias Tsunade Sama me voy, ok dijo Tsunade, que no pudo soportar una sonrisa y pensó (vaya, vaya, Naruto serias un gran tonto si no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Hinata hacia ti pero si aun no lo llegaras a notar te golpeare para que abras bien los ojos) esto ultimo lo dijo sacando un frasco con Sake y darle un buen trago.

Al momento en que Hinata estaba afuera del edificio Hokage no pudo soportar mas su alegría, esa alegría de que por fin volvería a ver a su amado rubio, que por fin podría ver esos ojos color mar que tanto la han cautivado por todos estos años.

**Que es lo que pasara?**

**Será cierto que llegara ese dia el rubio?**

**Averígualo en el siguente capitulo**

**Hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal a todos aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Una disculpa les pido por tardar en subir este capitulo pero es que el trabajo no me lo permitía**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

**Y muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado**

**DE VUELTA A KONOHA**

Pasaron la horas y así los Hyuga salieron a las puertas de la aldea Hinata iba acompañada de Neji la peli azul iba mas emocionada que nunca, pareciera que no se encontraban en guerra porque radiaba tanta felicidad que Neji lo noto y no se pudo quedar con las ganas de preguntar.

Dime Hinata que fue lo que te dijo Tsunade Sama sobre Naruto? A lo que la peli azul se sonrojo y respondió…

Me dijo que Naruto Kun llega hoy en la noche, mmmm ya veo el porque estas tan feliz dijo Neji, que bueno prima me da gusto, solo espero que ese tonto se de cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes hacia el porque si no jamás se lo perdonare y lo matare dijo Neji (aunque claro esta eso seria imposible porque de quien habla es el ninja mas poderoso que existe, y aparte es uno de los protagonistas así que no le hará nada jajá)

La peli azul respondió, Neji el no es un tonto solo que es un poco distraído y no permitiré que le hagas daño concluyo.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche era de esas noches totalmente despejadas se veían las estrellas y estaba esa luna que a Naruto lo inspiro a decirle sus sentimientos a su amada aunque fuera por escrito en aquella ocasión.

Estaba la peli azul junto a su primo en la entrada principal de la aldea y a lo lejos se veían 2 siluetas casi de la misma estatura, la única diferencia eran los cuerpos ya que como saben Naruto es mas un tipo de complexión media y en cambio Killer Bee es mas robusto al ver esto la peli azul, le decía su corazón que era su amado aunque no utilizara su byakugan para comprobarlo (me refiero a esto para que distinguiera la cantidad de chacra si eran poderosos lo distinguiría de esa manera) su corazón empezó a palpitar cada ves mas y mas rápido.

Las sombras cada ves se acercaban mas y mas hasta ya se podía empezar a escuchar cantando a una persona en manera de rap, esto lo escucho Neji y simplemente miro a donde se encontraba Hinata y vio que ella empezaba a ruborizarse cada ves mas, así fue como entendió Neji que se trataba de ese ninja el cual ella había esperado por todo ese tiempo el sonrió y también se sentía contento debido a que con un gran ninja como lo es Naruto de su lado, Madara lo pensaría dos veces en atacar Konoha, por fin llegaron a la entrada de la aldea.

Así era Naruto pero con el cabello mas largo que te costumbre, su cuerpo también había cambiado un poco.

Los que estaban haciendo guardia enseguida se acercaron para saludarlo, le preguntaba cosas como… Naruto te volviste mas fuerte? pudiste controlar el poder del Kyubi? cosas así, pero el no respondía, simplemente buscaba con la mirada eso que lo inspiro en su entrenamiento, así es buscaba a su amada quería verla, quería hablar con ella, la extrañaba.

En eso llego Neji y lo saludo, hola Naruto que bueno que estés de vuelta en Konoha, vaya que estas un poco cambiado, pero me pregunto será que en verdad te habrás vuelto mas fuerte que te costumbre? A lo que el rubio simplemente lo volteo a ver y le salió una sonrisa (de esas que con solo verlas te dicen claro que si, lo quieres comprobar?).

En un árbol un poco alejado de donde se encontraba Naruto ahí estaba esa hermosa mujer de un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier otra y deseado por cualquier hombre, pero ya el destino les tenia un camino un camino en el cual ese cuerpo, esa manera de ser, todo absolutamente todo ya tenia dueño, bueno solo faltaba que lo formalizaran pero si ese hombre es Naruto Uzumaki el maestro en senjutsu y ahora al parecer dominador del nueve colas.

Neji entiendo que Naruto no le interesaba hablar con nadie antes de que hablara con su amada a lo que el ojiperla lo noto y simplemente le hizo una seña con la mirada de donde se encontraba ella.

Naruto solo dijo gracias y dijo Killer Bee te podría pedir un favor?

Dime cual es contesto el rapero. Podrías ir a ver a Tsunade Sama para decirle que hemos llegado es que hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de ir a verla, el solo dijo algo así como un mmmmm ya veo en realidad si era cierto todo eso que me decías sobre esa chica Hyuga esta bien Naruto ve y solo recuerda si necesitas alguna serenata solo dímelo, a lo que el solo le salió una gota estilo anime y dijo ha si gracias lo tendré en cuenta (no puede ser si canta horrible en lugar de enamorarla la espantaría pensó Naruto).

Hinata estaba atrás de un árbol escondida pero de pronto sintió una presencia su cuerpo empezó a temblar conforme esa presencia se acercaba mas y mas ella sentía desmayarse porque sabia de quien se trataba, sabia que cuando volteara se encontraría con ese chico que le cautivo desde que eran niños.

De pronto una voz se escucho decir hola Hinata que haces aquí?

Hinata al voltear no se equivoco su corazón no la engaño así es era el, la persona que tanto a amado volvió, cumplió su promesa de volverse mas fuerte y regresar se sonrojo a mas no poder , y respondió eto… eto.. Nada Naruto Kun simplemente tenia pena a que no me reconocieras respondió sonrojada.

Como crees Hinata un hermoso rostro como el tuyo jamás se olvida y menos porque... Bueno yo…. Sobre esa carta yo… (Maldición no puedo creer que no le puedo decir lo que siento por ella, puedo dominar a el Kyubi y no puedo dominar estos nervios que tengo pensó el).

De pronto se escucho un estruendo a las afueras de la villa, así es era uno de los subordinados de Madara era Zetsu (el cabeza de zabila) venia a destruir Konoha con la ayuda de un Biju el de 3 colas (Sanbi), de pronto salió Naruto al frente y cuando menos lo esperaba a su lado Killer Bee las alarmas empezaron a sonar en toda la aldea Killer Bee cantaba su rap diciendo que lo iba a matar y que recuperaría al Bijuu de 3 colas, cuando esto paso Zetsu vio que en la entrada se encontraba los 2 Jinchurikys, entonces como muy cobarde (como siempre ha sido) decidió escapar.

Cuando todos los shinobis respondieron a la alarma que se había hecho sonar por toda la aldea, notaron a dos personas que se encontraban en la entrada, y se preguntaban entre ellos de quien se trataba, de pronto apareció Tsunade.

Vaya así que por fin regresaron dirigiendo esas palabras a las 2 siluetas que se encontraban en el sitio ya antes mencionado los shinobis presentes se preguntaban entre ellos si a caso la rubia Hokage sabia de quienes eran esas 2 siluetas que se encontraban mas adelante, hasta que una silueta volteo hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade y dijo Hokage sama iba rumbo a su oficina para informarle sobre nuestra llegada pero al parecer nuestro enemigo tenia previsto atacar la aldea así que nos quedamos aquí para defender a todos los aldeanos respondió un tanto serio Killer Bee.

Esta bien Killer Bee y tu Naruto que no piensas saludar o es que a caso ya no recuerdas a los que vivimos en esta aldea?

Cuando escucharon el nombre todos quedaron asombrados al ver que el joven rubio se volteo hacia donde se encontraba la Hokage y con una sonrisa le dijo a disculpe vieja Tsunade lo que pasa es que tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de que la fuera a ver pero ese maldito de Madara me interrumpió, volteando a ver el lugar donde se encontraba su amada, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en ese lugar ahora y solo hizo un gesto de inconformidad, debido a que no pudo hablar bien con su Hinata.

Pues bien Killer Bee , Naruto vamos a la oficina para que me digan que tal les fue con su entrenamiento, y ahora si poder realizar nuestra estrategia para atacar y de una ves por todas asesinar a ese maldito Madara como diga vieja Tsunade (maldición no pude hablar con Hinata pero si ahorita le digo a la quinta que tengo que tratar algunos asuntos me va a querer asesinar, después de todo ya vi que se encuentra bien y pues si fui capaz de soportar 2 meses sin verla ni decirle nada no creo que me afecte mucho esperar un día mas concluyo el rubio) y así partieron los 3 a la oficina de la quinta y los demás shinobis a sus hogares.

Ya estando en la oficina de la quinta y bien dime Killer Bee pudieron finalizar su entrenamiento? A lo que el rapero solo levanto la mano en señal de que si lo habían logrado, esto les provoco una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas a Tsunade y Naruto.

Si vieja Tsunade lo conseguí ahora puedo controlar al 100% el poder del nueve colas, aunque me costo demasiado trabajo debido a que como usted sabe cuando empezaba a salir la cuarta cola el chacra de ese maldito zorro me empezaba a crear muchas heridas y estuve al punto de morir.

La rubia Hokage se levanto de su asiento y solo dijo es cierto Killer Bee?

Así es respondió este ya un poco mas serio, pues vera cuando estábamos entrenando Naruto y yo hubo un momento en el cual se le empezó a formar la 4 cola y el empezaba a perder el conocimiento y ya no me atacaba en forma de entrenar si no mas bien me atacaba pero para matarme fue entonces cuando tuve que utilizar 5 colas de mi bijju (Hachibi) para poder controlarlo y tuve que utilizar el seño que me dio el día en que partimos para poder volver a la normalidad a Naruto, pero quede asombrado al ver que cuando el sello surtió efecto dejo a Naruto inconsciente y con heridas realmente graves, no sabia que hacer simplemente trataba de curarlo con lo poco que conozco de medicina.

Mmm ya veo dijo la rubia, pero antes de que continuara interrumpió el joven rubio y dijo Tsunade sama esto le impacto a la rubia debido a que el se puso serio y dijo que pasa Naruto, lo que pasa es que ese día cuando me lastime de gravedad recuerdo que Killer Bee se encontraba dormido pero sentía que alguien me estaba curando y cuando por fin pude reaccionar me di cuenta que era una mujer realmente hermosa y con el cabello rojo como el de unas llamas esto dejo impactada a la quinta lo que el joven rubio noto y le pregunto el motivo por el cual había puesto esa cara de impresión, a lo que la rubia solo dijo no es nada continua por favor.

Pues bien después de que pude recobrar la conciencia le pregunte que quien era ella y porque estaba ahí, si se supone que era un lugar del cual muy pocos tenían el conocimiento de su ubicación a lo que la hermosa mujer solo respondió, no te preocupes por eso, ahora preocúpate por tu salud y por terminar ese entrenamiento y le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba tanto amor y solo dije que esta bien y me quede dormido, porque en verdad me sentía seguro en ese lugar y mas al lado de esa hermosa mujer, al siguiente día desperté y mis heridas habían sanado casi en su totalidad, yo no le preste demasiada atención a eso debido a que pensé que fue el chacra del Kyubi el que me había curado.

Porque no me dijiste nada Naruto pregunto un Killer Bee un tanto preocupado, lo que pasa es que me dijo esta hermosa mujer que no te dijera nada y que en cuanto llegara a la aldea le dijera a Tsunade sama todo lo que había pasado.

Esta bien Naruto vete a descansar, mañana hablaremos de cómo planearemos atacar a Madara, esta bien Tsunade sama como ordene y se retiro de la oficina.

Mientras se alejaba Naruto de esa oficina el primero en hablar fue Killer Bee……….

Dígame Tsunade sama que es lo que le provoco esa impresión cuando Naruto dijo sobre esa persona, esta bien te contare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendo mi historia y en verdad me da muchísimo gusto que les este agrada dando este fick.**

**También de igual manera quiero dar las gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews que en verdad me han sido de gran ayuda para ir mejorando capitulo a capitulo**

**Bueno basta de tantas palabras y continuemos **

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

Lo que pasa es que hace 20 años cuando la aldea fue atacada por el zorro de nueve colas el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze se dispuso a enfrentar a ese maldito zorro pero era tanto su poder que no podía enfrentarlo por mucho mas tiempo, así que tomo una decisión muy difícil y era que para salvar a la aldea necesitaba encerrar a ese zorro pero la única manera para poder hacerlo era mediante un niño recién nacido y tomo la decisión de utilizar a su hijo como contenedor…..

Interrumpió Killer Bee eso quiere decir que Naruto aparte de formar parte de ese antiguo clan también es hijo de Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el rayo dorado de Konoha? Así es respondió la rubia, pero bueno Hokage sama aun no veo el motivo por el cual se impresionara demasiado cuando le dijo de esa mujer.

Lo que pasa es que cuando la madre de Naruto lo dio a luz ella murió o al menos eso creímos por tantos años que había sucedido pero al parecer no era cierto eso, esto dejo aun mas impresionado a Killer Bee eso quiere decir que…. Así es al parecer la mujer de quien nos hablo Naruto no es nada mas y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto concluyo la rubia Hokage.

Esta bien eso es todo Killer Bee puedes pasar a descansar ya te tenemos preparada una habitación para que así lo hagas, esta bien respondió el rapero, con su permiso me retiro.

No lo puedo creer pensó la rubia Hokage, se supone que nadie tiene el conocimiento de ese lugar, y según tengo entendido ella murió hace 20 años pero nadie mas de el 3 y 4 Hokage junto conmigo sabíamos la ubicación exacta de ese lugar, pero no tiene otra explicación mas que esa, mm tendré que investigarlo para ver que es lo que paso y si en verdad es Kushina la tengo que localizar para que se venga a vivir con su hijo (pero porque Kushina no le dijo a Naruto que ella es su madre? Porque se alejo de la aldea haciéndonos pensar que estaba muerta? Esas y muchas mas preguntas rondaban sobre la cabeza de la rubia).

.Eran las 7 de mañana, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por el departamento de cierto rubio, cuando los rayos se volvieron mas intensos hasta provocar que despertara, el rubio abrió completamente los ojos y se quedo viendo fijamente al techo de ese lugar y se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos por lo que había soñado

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban en el bosque casi llegando a una cascada en la cual cuando fueron en una misión para encontrar al bikucho (jeje no recuerdo el nombre pero es algo así disculpen) Naruto despertó en la madrugada para ir al baño fue entonces cuando noto que en la cascada estaba una mujer, o bueno al menos eso pensaba el rubio debido a que por la silueta que se distinguía era algo delicada.

Eso no era lo que mas le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos a Naruto debido a que muy seguido tenia ese sueño, lo que lo mantenía así en ese estado era que anoche pudo distinguir de quien era esa silueta y solo vio unos hermosos ojos ojiperla, así es era Hinata de quien se trataba, al menos en su sueño eso fue lo que por fin después de tantas veces soñarlo por fin sabia o al menos se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No lo puedo creer pensaba Naruto en verdad es ella la persona que se encontraba aquel día en la cascada?

Que idiota soy no puede ser ella, porque es muy tímida y jamás entrenaría en ese modo o si? (recordemos que aquel día esa silueta se encontraba desnuda)

Pero entonces porque ayer distinguí de quien era esa silueta y en estos momentos no lo creo?

Como debo de actuar?

Le preguntare si en verdad era ella?

Que hago?

Y así se quedo un tiempo mas meditando cual era la mejor manera de actuar ante esta situación que le estaba pasando.

En esos mismos momentos pero en la mansión Hyuga específicamente en la habitación de la dueña de aquella silueta se encontraba esa hermosa niña que dejo de serlo y se ha vuelto una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, se encontraba Hinata sentada en su cama pensando lo que anoche había sucedido (y no me refiero al ataque a la aldea si no mas bien a cierto rubio).

Naruto kun me da muchísima alegría el poder verte nuevamente en verdad esperaba con ansias el volverte a ver, pero aun no se como me atreveré a decirte que yo te a……..

Alguien de momento toco a la puerta de Hinata sacándola de esos pensamientos y cuando fue a abrir noto que era su hermana menor así que le pregunto a que se debía que la fuera a buscar a esas horas de la mañana, a lo que la menor solo respondió.

Mmmm nada hermana solo vine a ver como estabas debido a que ya me llego la noticia que tu Naruto había vuelto a la aldea y me preguntaba si ya habías hablado con el de….

Hinata la interrumpió diciéndole no Hanabi aun no me he atrevido a hablar con el acerca de todos los sentimientos que tengo, es que simplemente los nervios me ganan y no se como le hare.

La menor de los Hyuga solo dijo hay hermana tienes que decírselo porque he escuchado algunos comentarios de algunos aldeanos en especifico de las mujeres y dicen que Naruto realmente se había vuelto mas guapo (debido a que ahora esa melena rubia estaba mas crecida) y si no te apuras te lo pueden ganar dijo esto con una leve sonrisa, lo que provoco el sonrojo llegara nuevamente a sus mejillas de la peli azul.

En verdad Hanabi eso has escuchado? Pregunto Hinata.

Pero si apenas llego anoche no lo puedo creer dijo con algo de molestia la peli azul.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y cierto rubio se encontraba en el bosque aun no tomaba la decisión de ir en busca de Hinata para hablar con ella cuando de momento se escucho un sonido de entre las ramas el no se preocupo debido a que le era conocido ese chacra que percibía.

Ahí se encontraba Hinata atrás de un árbol viendo a su amado recostado en el pasto y con la vista al cielo, pensando que se encontraba en el momento mas preciso para hablar con Naruto acerca de esa carta, era la hora para vencer esa timidez que le provoca desde su niñez.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos Hinata que ni siquiera noto cuando esa persona que estaba espiando desapareció, ella se sentía mal debido a que por estar pensando en tomar la decisión o no el rubio ya se había marchado, cuando la peli azul dio media vuelta para regresar a la aldea se topo de Frente con el dueño se su corazón.

Hinata estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos (como le digo que lo amo?)

Naruto pensaba ( y si simplemente la abrazo y le digo que también la amo?)

Se quedaron viendo por un instante sin saber que decirse el uno al otro

Hasta que de pronto alguien interrumpió ese silencio que los rodeaba no era mas de 1 minuto pero para ellos pareciera que fueron horas.

Hola Hinata buenas tardes pregunto el rubio con la vista un poco abajo debido a que aun no sentía que pudiera decirle todo lo que ella a despertado en el.

Ho… ho…. Hola Naruto Kun buenas tardes respondió la chica poniéndose un poco sonrojada y con la vista totalmente abajo debido a que si ella lo miraba a los ojos simplemente se desmañaría y eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera cuando el rubio había tomado el valor suficiente para decirle todo a su amada.

Hinata hay algo que quería hablar contigo desde que partí de la aldea a entrenar la chica se sonrojo mas.

Es por la carta que te deje la noche anterior y que yo quería decirte que yo también te am………….alguien llego interrumpiéndolo eran un AMBU a lo que simplemente le molesto al rubio debido a que cuando por fin se había decidido a decirle sobre sus sentimientos a Hinata este llego y los interrumpió.

Naruto te manda a llamar Tsunade sama y dijo que no te tardaras en ir, cuando termino de decir esto ultimo desapareció en un puf de humo, volviendo a poner la vista donde la tenia antes de que los interrumpiera ese AMBU se encontraba perpleja debido a lo que ella estuvo a punto de escuchar de los labios del rubio, pero simplemente se había roto ese ambiente que se había creado solo para ellos.

Hinata necesito decirte algo muy importante por lo que acabas de notar me mando a llamar la vieja Tsunade y si no voy de inmediato se molestara conmigo, pero quiero pedirte un favor claro si puedes, dime Na…. Na… Naruto Kun esto ultimo lo dijo ya con la cara color tomate, necesito que no te duermas temprano, eso le extraño a la peli azul pero Na… Na… Naruto kun no voy a estar en mi casa debido a que Tsunade sama nos mando a mi primo junto con algunos integrantes del clan a estar vigilando por las noches en los alrededores de la aldea.

El rubio simplemente se le quedo viendo y le regalo una sonrisa después de eso le dijo no te preocupes por eso, ya me lo habían informado, pero dime si no tuvieras esa misión que dices tener si podrías hacerme ese simple favor que te estoy pidiendo Hinata chan?

Solo no te vayas a dormir temprano, lo demás déjamelo a mi, termino de decir esto el rubio y salió saltando entre las ramas de los arboles ´para llegar a la aldea y ver que es lo que quiere Tsunade.

Se quedo como estatua pero el sonrojo que tenia le fue disminuyendo poco a poco, entonces pensó, pero para que me dijo que no me durmiera temprano dijo la peli azul, ahora que me quiso dar a entender con eso de que el se encargaría de lo demás, siguió inmersa en esos pensamientos hasta que llego a la aldea, se dirigió a su casa y al entrar la recibió su hermana menor.

Hinata, Hinata que es lo que paso dijo la peli azul a su hermana Hanabi, como explicártelo, bueno lo digo así nada mas a ver……. que pasa lo que pasa es que antes de que llegaras Tsunade sama mando a un mensajero AMBU dejándote este sobre y me pidió que te lo entregara en cuanto llegaras.

Ándale hermana que es que a caso no lo vas a abrir? Preguntaba con insistencia la menor de los Hyuga.

Hinata por un momento se quedo pensativa y tratando de descifrar el motivo por el cual le habían hecho llegar un mensaje de esa manera cuando lo más sencillo es que la mandaran a traer a la torre Hokage.

**¿Que es lo que dirá ese mensaje?**

**¿Es que a caso nunca vana a poder hablar Naru y Hina de sus sentimientos?**

**¿Para que le habrá pedido ese favor Naruto a Hinata?**

**En el siguiente capitulo lo sabremos**

**Hasta la próxima nos seguimos leyendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADP TANTO ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO UN POCO RESTRINGIDO DE TIEMPO.**

**PERO NO TARDARE DEMASIADO EN IR ACTUALIZANDOLA**

**SOLO ESPERO LES SIGA AGRADANDO**

**UN FAVOR Y EL CIERRE DE UN CAPITULO DE LA VIDA**

Ha ahora entiendo simplemente estas así porque quieres saber de que se trata el mensaje que me dieron?

No lo puedo creer hermanita, ya me habías espantado, no vuelvas a llegar así porque me imagino cosas de mas, ok Hinata respondió Hanabi, y de inmediato le volvió a preguntar ya hermana leer el mensaje que te dieron?

Tienes razón hermanita vamos a leerlo, aunque esto no le caía en mucha gracia a Hinata debido a que cuando llegaban esa clase de mensajes solo era para mandarla a alguna misión y eso era lo que menos quería debido a que ya había vuelto su amado rubio.

Empezó a leer el mensaje cuando de pronto se le empezaron a sonrojar ese par de mejillas que tiene, Hanabi no paso por alto esa reacción de su hermana mayor, y le dijo y bien Hinata que es lo que dice el mensaje o es que a caso es una carta de amor de tu Naruto? Esto último lo dijo riéndose.

No Hanabi lo que pasa es que Tsunade sama me dice que la misión que nos había sido asignada para ellos ya había concluido, pero aun no entendía el porque el sonrojo de su hermana, y le dijo pero porque hermana estas sonrojada si solo fue eso que te dijo Hokage sama, y tu solo te pones así cuando se trata de cierto ninja de pelo amarillo jajaja.

Eto… eto… eto por nada hermana lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado calor, aja como si te creyera hermana jaja, bueno Hanabi me voy a mi habitación porque me voy a dar una ducha, si hermanita y aunque no me lo quieras decir me voy a enterar de el porque te pusiste así ya lo veras, esto ultimo escucho decir a su hermana que se quedo en la sala de aquella mansión.

Entro a su habitación y se puso muy contenta de que por fin había terminado esa misión y que por fin podría dormir en su cama, ya que era un poco molesto quedarse despierto en las noches vigilando la aldea, pero lo que mas le emocionaba es que podría dedicarle mas tiempo a esa persona que era dueña de sus sentimientos, por fin tendría tiempo libre para dedicárselo a el, pero de pronto recordó el favor que le había pedido el rubio (necesito que no te duermas temprano Hinata ).

Porque le había pedido esa clase de favor Naruto, mientras seguía pensando en eso del favor del rubio se fue despojando de cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas hasta quedar completamente desnuda en el baño y empezó a ducharse.

No podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que había sucedido, es que a caso Naruto kun hablo con Tsunade sama para que cancelara nuestra misión?

Conforme iba adentrándose mas y mas en sus pensamientos el agua recorría todo su cuerpo desde el primer cabello azulado que tiene hasta el ultimo dedo del pie, pero de pronto se empezó a ruborizar y empezó a notar algo en ella y era el porque sentía muchísima emoción e impaciencia para que llegara la noche y pudiera hacerle ese favor a su amado, que es a caso pasara algo hoy en la noche?

No lo sabia con exactitud pero lo descubrirá esa noche, o al menos eso piensa ella, siguió tomando su ducha, termino y se puso una ropa un poco mas cómoda, para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse al comedor debido que no tardando llegaría la hora de cenar y en ese sentido su padre Hiashi era muy estricto debido a que no le gustaba que llegaran tarde a cenar.

Mientras tanto en un local de ramen muy conocido se encuentra aquel rubio cenando a su lado se encuentra uno de sus primeros sensei, y los dos compañeros de equipo, cuando de pronto grito viejo otros 5 platos mas por favor, claro Naruto con gusto ahorita te los sirvo.

Y bien Naruto dime como te fue con tu entrenamiento?

Muy bien Kakashi sensei, al principio se me dificultaba demasiado el tratar de llevar el paso de Killer Bee sensei (increíble hasta Naruto le tenia ya cierto respeto a la abeja asesina) mm ya veo pero entonces eso quiere decir que ahora eres capaz de…..

Fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo rosado, y dime Naruto es que a caso no me extrañabas a mi o a Sai, este ultimo leyendo el primer libro icha-icha de su desaparecido Jiraiya sensei, el rubio simplemente la volteo a ver y respondió, claro Sakura que los extrañe a todos los aldeanos y a mis maestros.

Esta respuesta le molesto a esa chica debido a que simplemente la generalizo con los demás aldeanos, ella esperaba una respuesta como por ejemplo (si Sakura te extrañe demasiado y sabes fuiste una gran inspiración para que yo no me diera por vencido en mi entrenamiento).

Termino su plato numero 10 y pidió otros 5, pues si en que estábamos Kakashi sensei, ha ya lo recuerdo en lo de mi entrenamiento verdad?

Así es Naruto pues bien le terminare de contar como le había dicho al principio me costaba demasiado trabajo tratar de llevar el ritmo del entrenamiento de Killer Bee pero conforme fueron pasando los días me empecé a acoplar muchísimo mejor con el Kyubi y se me fue facilitando un poco mas llevar el ritmo, mmm ya veo pero dime solo aprendiste a manejar el chacra del Kyubi?

O a caso también manejas nuevas técnicas?

Lo pregunto porque si no mal recuerdo cada biju tiene sus propias técnicas y si en verdad me dices que manejas a placer al Kyubi eso quiere decir que tienes técnicas nuevas, a lo que el rubio solo lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto, vaya Naruto en verdad te has vuelto el shinobi mas poderoso de la aldea, no había recordado desde cuando te has vuelto así pero de una cosa estoy seguro y es que me da muchísimo gusto porque sea así y mas porque te tenemos de vuelta en la aldea concluyo, de pronto se escucho un mmm que rica estuvo la cena viejo.

Gracias Kakashi sensei por lo que me dijo en verdad que jamás los defraudare y daré mi vida por cuidar a la aldea, es mi camino ninja, después de eso el viejo del local de comida le acerco la cuenta a Kakashi, debido a que el lo había invitado a cenar, no lo podía creer, al parecer se la había olvidado el apetito de su ex alumno y solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Pago la cuenta y salieron juntos los 5 se despidió Kakashi y desapareció en un puf, Sai hizo lo mismo solo que el decidió ir caminando mientras se adentraba en su lectura, solo estaban Sakura y Naruto de pronto hablo Naruto bueno Sakura nos ve… antes de terminar de despedirse ella lo interrumpió, oyes Naruto me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

Claro respondió el, entonces vamos porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta noche, en serio Naruto y que es lo que tienes que hacer, pregunto la del pelo rosa.

Mmm nada importante, entonces te puedo acompañar si quieres Naruto, no, no puedes esto es algo personal, termino de decir eso y se sonrojo un poco lo cual no paso inadvertido para aquella chica que acompañaba a su casa, y le dijo ese asunto se llama Hinata no es así Naruto, volvió a preguntar solo que esta ves se volvían mas notorios los celos que sentía.

Claro que si es por Hinata algún problema tienes con eso Sakura, ahora pregunto el rubio con cierta molestia en su rostro.

N… no por nada Naruto, ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de la chica pero antes de que se despidiera su amigo ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, es que yo quería, platicar contigo acerca de algo, claro si aun tienes tiempo, la verdad Sakura se me hace un poco tarde y antes de que terminara la frase ella lo interrumpió.

Naruto es que simplemente no se que me pasa te veo y me siento extraña, he notado tu indiferencia conmigo, y eso en verdad me duele bastante, y lo que yo quiero decirte es que si quisieras ser mi novio, antes de que respondiera se fue acercando a los labios de el, pero algo lo interrumpió y fue un.

No Sakura no quiero ser tu novio, haciéndose unos pasos para atrás, que estas diciendo Naruto es que en verdad no me quieres, siempre estuviste atrás de mi y ahora que yo te amo simplemente me rechazas?

Así es contesto el rubio, tienes razón yo siempre anduve atrás de ti, tratando de enamorarte, tratando de que me vieras con otros ojos, que te fijaras en mi, mas sin embargo jamás lo logre, lo que siempre conseguí de ti fueron golpes y mas golpes, tu siempre amaste a Sasuke y no tenias ojos para mi y además sabes algo?

Dice la gente que siempre hay un comienzo y un fin, yo no entendía el porque lo decían pero ahora creo entenderlo mejor porque ya me canse de estar siempre detrás de ti y así como empezó esto de querer enamorarte en tratar que me vieras con otros ojos, simplemente ya termino y ahora ese capitulo de mi vida esta cerrado, para que así pueda tener un mejor camino, termino el rubio algo tranquilo.

Simplemente no supo que decir y se puso a llorar, porque lo que mas temía era la realidad, lo que le acaba de decir el rubio simplemente le destrozo el corazón, el rubio simplemente vio como estaba y se acerco para decirle, no te preocupes Sakura a mi jamás me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, mira como bien sabes yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y te prometí que traeré de vuelta a Sasuke.

Así que no te preocupes cuando lo traiga podrás enamorarlo y por fin podrás ser feliz con la persona que siempre has amado, esto ultimo lo dijo regalándole una sonrisa de amistad, sincera y llena de seguridad.

No sabia que decir solo dijo gracias Naruto y enseguida abrió la puerta de su casa para de adentrarse en ella, el rubio simplemente vio como entraba y decidió partir a su departamento, debido a que eran como las 10:45 de la noche, y tenia que ir a bañarse, para poder hacer lo que tenia pensado.

Cuando Naruto desapareció de esa calle alguien se encontraba el una de las ventanas de la segunda planta de esa casa era una Sakura molesta y se puso a pensar, en verdad Hinata has cambiado a Naruto pero no te dejare el camino así tan fácil, si en verdad lo amas, lo tendrás que demostrar porque hare hasta lo imposible por separarlos, esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de molestia

Mientras tanto en una cueva se encontraba dos personajes viendo la mejor manera para acomodar sus fichas para por fin hacer su primer movimiento.

Y bien Zetsu como vamos con el reclutamiento pregunto Madara

Madara sama ya estamos completos en cuanto a hombres para poder destruir las 5 aldeas ocultas, mmm muy bien me da gusto tener gente competente a mi lado y dime que tan fuertes son?

La verdad Madara sama tenemos a unos muy prometedores shinobis los demás simplemente se encuentran en el rango de aceptables, esta bien Zetsu ahora es momento para distribuir a los bijus, tu sabrás a quienes me vas a traer solo espero y sean de confianza, porque si no lo son ya sabes lo que te pasara, así es señor se que mi vida esta en juego, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, en unos momentos hubo un selección entre ellos después hablo Zetsu y dígame Madara sama cuantos bijus nos va a dar para atacar a las aldeas?

Pues mira solo les daré 3 y serán:  
**-Bijū de una cola, "shukaku" ichibi**

**  
-Bijū de dos colas, "**_**Nekomata"**_nibi

**-Bijū de tres colas, "sanbi"**

Veré la manera en que los utilizan y dependiendo de su manera de actuar decidiré si realmente se merecen que les de otros más y a ti Zetsu te daré:

**-Bijū de cuatro colas, "Yonbi"**

En este momento manda a traer a los afortunados que les daré ese poder y prefiero que sean provenientes de las aldeas en las cuales los capturamos a los bijus antes mencionados para que estén de alguna manera socializados con ellos.

Como usted ordene Madara sama.

**Se aproxima la hora** **el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata que es lo que pasara?**

**Sakura que es lo que tendrá planeado hacer o simplemente se quedara de brazos cruzados ante la decisión de Naruto.**

**Disculpen si he tardado en subir este capitulo pero es que he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo y la escuela.**

**Gracias a todos lo que me siguen leyendo y dejan sus comentarios y a los que aun lo lo hacen, que esperan háganlo para que pueda seguir mejorando.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero y sea de su agrado**

**Y quiero mandar un cordial saludo a Heero Kusanagi.**

**Espero y pronto se recupere tu pueblo a echarle ganas que lo mejor que tiene cada uno de nosotros es la esperanza y la fuerza para poder salir delante de cualquier adversidad.**

**Amigo cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo**

**Bueno continuamos con la historia**

**LOS PRIMEROS MOVIMIENTOS **

Después de unos minutos transcurridos llego Zetsu con lo que le había ordenado Madara aquí están los shinobis que me pido, está bien déjanos solos, los pondré a prueba para ver si realmente son capaces de controlar ese poder, como usted ordene Madara sama, antes de que partiera simplemente observo a los shinobi y pensó:

Pobres de estos shinobis no saben lo que les espera para que puedan recibir a los bijus.

Madara:

Y bien así que ustedes 3 son lo mas aptos para llevar consigo el poder que les brindare, si contestaron con un tono de seguridad.

Pues eso lo confirmare yo, porque si no son aptos para este trabajo simplemente los matare, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Pero no les incomodo en lo más mínimo el comentario de Madara.

Pues bien empecemos aun tengo algunos pendientes que terminar para así poder dedicarme a la total aniquilación del mundo ninja y por fin ser el amo y señor de todo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha eran las 11:50 de la noche y en el departamento de cierto rubio estaba aun encendida la luz estaba, esta persona al frente del espejo terminándose de arreglar, se puso.

El mismo atuendo de siempre (obvio que limpio no crean que estaba sucio) y se puso una capa color negro.

Bien creo que ya estoy listo hablo el rubio y cuando se disponía a salir de su departamento recordó que le faltaba algo, regreso y tomo un ramo de rosas color rojo que se encontraban en la mesa, después de esto partió con algo de nerviosismo………………………………………………….

En otro lugar de la aldea exactamente en una habitación de la mansión Hyuga, se encontraba una hermosa mujer pensativa veía esa noche tan especial que había, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado solo veía a donde ponía la vista estrellas y mas estrellas, junto con una hermosa y radiante luna, se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

Para que me habrá pedido ese favor Naruto?

Es que a caso paso algo malo?

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos el reloj macaba ya las 11:57, por la calle se veía una sombra que venia a paso normal hundido en sus pensamientos.

Como reaccionara Sakura ante la respuesta que le dije?

Me seguirá hablando después de lo que sucedió?

Pero lo que más lo tenía así era los otros pensamientos que tenia

Realmente se mantendrá despierta?

Como reaccionara?

Realmente podre decírselo?

Por fin podre abrir un nuevo capitulo en mi vida?

Esas preguntas eran las que realmente tenía preocupado al rubio, conforme se iba adentrando más y mas entre las calles.

Hasta que por fin llego a lugar esperado, los nervios lo mataban mas sin embargo agarro valor y decidió brincar la gran puerta de aquel lugar, pero antes de que lo hiciera noto la presencia de una persona y vio como se empezaban a abrir las puertas de aquel sitio, y lo primero que pudo ver fue la silueta de una persona mas baja de estatura que el, el puso el ramo de flores atrás de el para que no lo pudiera ver esa persona ya que si se daba cuenta lo mas seguro era que todo su plan se vendría abajo.

La persona se iba acercando poco a poco, porque a decir verdad también tenia un poco de temor debido a que Naruto simplemente no se distinguía con la capa que llevaba puesta, pero se armo de valor y se puso de frente ante el, el rubio simplemente se quedo viendo.

Hola buenas noches me podrías decir quien eres y que haces aquí afuera?

Se le hizo algo extraño debido a que era voz de mujer.

El rubio no sabía que contestar, mas sin embargo si se iba a venir abajo su plan ya no le quedaba de otra más que responderle a esa persona.

Hola buenas noches mientras decía esto se iba quitando el gorro de la capa que llevaba puesto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a……

Fue interrumpido y escucho decir ha con que tu eres la persona que tanto sonrojos y mareos le provocas a Hinata, verdad?

El rubio se sonrojo un poco al escuchar aquello que decía esa persona pero lo bueno es que no se le notaba debido a la obscuridad de esa noche pensaba el rubio.

Vaya, quien lo diría Hinata no tiene nada de malos gustos, quien iba a pensar que te ibas a poner así de atractivo, decía esta persona.

De pronto hubo un silencio entre estas dos personas hasta que el rubio decidió romper con ese silencio……

Bueno yo ya me presente ahora creo que por educación deberías hacer lo mismo no crees?

Tienes razón mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga y soy hermana de Hinata, pero tu me puedes decir cuñada, esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de juego para ver como reaccionaria ante la respuesta que le dio.

Q… que estas diciendo que eres la hermana menor de Hinata?

Así es y bien dime que es lo que te trae por acá (ella tratando de ver que tipo de reacción tendría el rubio ante tal comentario), bueno es que yo….

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera dar una respuesta creíble fue interrumpido nuevamente por la menor de los Hyuga…………………

Ha ya se a vienes a ver a mi hermana no es cierto?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que todo su plan de ir a ver a su amada simplemente fueron destruidos por una niña, pensaba el rubio así que decidió responder con la verdad…………………..

Así es pero dime que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche preguntaba a la menor?

Bueno lo que pasa es que…..

**FLASH BACK**

Unas horas atrás vino un AMBU a dejarle un recado de suma importancia a mi hermana, quería saber que es lo que decía, así que decidí preguntarle pero ella solo me dijo que la misión de hacer guardia en las afueras de la aldea había terminado, pero note que se puso muy contenta pero no se que habrá recordado que después de eso se sonrojo bastante y como se que esos sonrojos por lo general los provocas tus pues me imagine que seria divertido averiguarlo por mi misma.

Así que me acerque al despacho de nuestro padre y le dije que si me podía dejar de guardia en la noche al menos por este día porque en verdad detesto hacer esto y el me dijo que porque quería hacer tal cosa si el tenia entendido que a ella no lo agradaba hacer eso y aparte dijo que para eso estaban los de la rama secundaria contestaba Hiashi Hyuga.

A lo que ella simplemente respondió pero papa recuerda que nos encontramos en guerra aunque aun no nos han atacado debo de aprender a andar un poco de noche para así poder pelear en la noche si el enemigo así decidiera hacerlo.

No crees papa?

Mmm ya veo tienes razón pero te dejare con algunos miembros de nuestro clan.

No papa yo puedo cuidarme sola además ya es necesario que les brindes un poco de descanso, es mas si por algún motivo sucede algo yo misma me encargo de hablarles.

Si papa?

Esta bien tienes razón además de que aparentemente no piensan atacarnos esta noche.

**FIN DE FLAS BACK**

Eso quiere decir que no se encuentra nadie vigilando la mansión mas que tu?

Así es porque lo preguntas es que a caso no crees que soy fuerte como para poder defender a mi clan yo sola?

No, no es eso discúlpame si así lo tomaste no era mi intención, esta bien sonrió la pequeña y esa sonrisa le recordó a su amada, pero la niña lo saco de sus pensamientos y dime Naruto que es lo que traes atrás porque veo que me estas ocultando algo no es así?

El rubio no supo que decir se puso muy nervioso ante tal pregunta y solo respondió este… este nada es que me duele el brazo y la mejor manera para que no me duela es traerlo así.

Jajajajaja en verdad crees que te voy a creer tal cosa?

Dime que es lo que traes atrás si no ahorita despierto a todo mundo y mira que tienes mucho valor para venir porque si mi padre se entera que estas aquí es capaz de matarte.

No puede ser esta niña es muy chantajista pensó el rubio.

Mientras tanto en aquella habitación se encontraba una hermosa ninfa recostada en su cama y viendo hacia el cielo.

Me quiere dar sueño pero no puedo dormirme porque si me pidió este favor Naruto kun debo de hacérselo aunque aun no entiendo para que.

De vuelta con Naruto…………

Esta bien te diré que es lo que traigo pero con una condición y es que me dejaras pasar aceptas?

Hanabi dijo que si (no había necesidad de que se lo dijera porque de todos modos tenia planeado hacerlo pero con tal de saber que era lo que ocultaba le contesto que si) entonces la mano que tenia atrás el rubio la empezó a pasar hacia el frente y lo primero que vio fue ese hermoso ramo de flores que traía.

Wow no lo puedo creer en verdad están hermosas, por lo que veo no eres tan tonto como yo me lo suponía.

Pero si de por si se desmaya cuando te ve, con esto que le traes yo creo que va a ir a parar al hospital jajajajaja.

Después de eso entro Naruto y delante de el iba aquella niña, iban caminando muy cautelosos debido a que si hacían un fuerte ruido podrían despertar a su padre y estarían en peligro ambos Naruto porque no lo quiere mi padre y yo por dejarlo entrar a estas horas a la mansión y mas que el viene a ver a mi hermana pensó la Hanabi.

Habían avanzado unos cuantos metros y lo primero que vio Naruto era un hermoso jardín, estaba muy bien adornado y las flores aunque era de noche se veían muy hermosas.

Ya llegamos le dijo la niña al rubio, se encontraban enfrente de la casa y se veía una ventana abierta con la luz encendida

Muchas gracias Hanabi en verdad eres de gran ayuda dijo el rubio a la pequeña niña esta solo lo volteo a ver y le dijo claro Naruto no hay problema que para eso estamos las cuñadas no crees?

Otra ves uso el mismo acento que hace rato pensó Naruto, volviéndolo a sonrojar un poco.

Sin mas la niña se fue de aquel lugar y el decidido de lo que iba a hacer dio un salto y se encontraba ya afuera de la ventana de aquella habitación, lo primero que pudo ver fue lo que ni en sueños se había imaginado vio a una Hinata hermosa, radiante, recostada sobre su cama.

Por lo visto hiso todo lo posible por mantenerse despierta pero creo que al final el sueño la venció, bien no tengo otra opción mas que despertarla, pero como le hare si la toco que tal si piensa otra cosa y me da un fuerte golpe, no, no puedo arriesgarme a eso mmm ha ya se como le hare espero y funcione.

El ramos de rosas lo puso al lado de la cama y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que llego a su oído y le hablo de una manera muy tierna pero a la ves suave para que nadie escuchara que se encuentra el ahí en la habitación.

Hinata….. Hinata mientras le nombraba se le iban sonrojando sus mejillas, hasta que por fin empezó a abrir aquellos ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por un instante se le quedo viendo hasta que no aguanto mas y se desmayo, era la 12:30 y en su subconsciente no podía creer lo que había visto no podía creer que la persona que la despertó era el era su amado rubio.

Pero y si solo fue un sueño?

Se preguntaba a si misma hasta que de pronto sintió unas manos cálidas acariciarle su rostro y ella empezó a sonrojarse mas y mas, sabia que no era un sueño lo que la mantuvo desmayada un instante, mas sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos por el temor de que se volviera a desmayar pero tomo el valor suficiente y los empezó a abrir lentamente hasta que pudo ver la mano que la estaba acariciando y al levantar un poco la vista vio a una persona con una capa negra y en el interior de esta misma se encontraba el ojiazul de sus sueños.

Na.. Na.. Naruto Kun dijo la ojiperla lo que el simplemente la vio y le sonrió, hola Hinata que bueno que estas bien, pensé que algo te había pasado pero me alegra ver que no es así

**QUE PASARA AHORA QUE TIENE HINATA A SU AMADO DE FRENTE? **

**POR FIN SABRA PARA QUE LE HABIA PEDIDO ESE FAVOR**

**MMM ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO LES AGRADE MI HISTORIA**

**HASTA PRONTO**


End file.
